PELOTA
by Narutinachan
Summary: SPOILER MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 105. Shin-Ah ve a Zeno jugar a la pelota con unos niños y le invade un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia.


**PELOTA.**

El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos había vuelto a detenerse en su camino para instalarse durante unos pocos días en una aldea pobre y asolada por la enfermedad. Se habían visto incapaces de ignorar el sufrimiento de esta gente.

A pesar de que afortunadamente este tipo de aldeas desoladas por la desgracia eran cada vez menos numerosas, aún quedaban lugares como este.

La realidad era frustrante, pero ellos no podían hacer más que ayudar en lo que pudieran mientras estuvieran allí hasta que la situación mejorara un poco. Yun y Zeno estaban ayudando a los enfermos, desde que habían descubierto que el rubio inmortal era aparentemente completamente inmune a las enfermedades parecía haberse convertido en la perfecta mano derecha de Yun en estas ocasiones. Yona y Hak por su parte se estaban encargando de ir de caza por los alrededores para conseguir comida para los hambrientos aldeanos. Kija les estaba ayudando a trabajar en los cultivos para plantar rápidamente las semillas Iza que les habían proporcionado y que así pudieran autoabastecerse en el futuro. Jae-ha se estaba encargando de reforzar los tejados de las destartaladas chozas para que resistieran la temporada de lluvias que se avecinaba. Por último Shin-ah había sido relegado a la tarea de la vigilancia, ya que con sus ojos de dragón podía ver si se acercaba algún grupo de bandidos de los que solían merodear por la zona o algún grupo de soldados que pudieran sorprenderles allí y tratar de capturarles.

Shin-ah suspiró pesadamente mientras volvía a otear el horizonte sentado sobre una roca. Ser fugitivos era realmente agotador algunas veces. Normalmente al dragón azul no le importaba, siempre que pudiera seguir disfrutando de la compañía de su grupo, pero odiaba que la mayor parte de las veces le fuera dada la tarea de la vigilancia mientras los demás se encargaban del trabajo pesado. A Shin-ah no le costaba nada mirar la distancia, era tan sencillo como quitarse la máscara y alzar la mirada, sin embargo los demás siempre parecían estarse esforzando tanto en sus tareas. Este hecho le hacía sentirse un poco incómodo y frustrado; y ciertamente también era un poco solitario.

Justo en ese momento Ao salió del interior de la piel blanca que el dragón azul utilizaba de peluca para lanzarse sobre su regazo y mirarle fijamente con sus pequeños y brillantes ojos negros. Era como si el pequeño animal hubiera percibido cómo se sentía y quisiera recordarle que ella estaba allí con él. Shin-Ah se lo agradeció sonriendo levemente y acariciando su cabecita como de costumbre, mientras que la ardilla hacía un pequeño ruidito de clara satisfacción ante su gesto.

Shin-ah escuchó un pequeño alboroto detrás de él, y se volvió a poner su máscara para mirar atrás y buscar el origen del sonido. Se trataba de un grupo de niños y niñas de la aldea, que charlaban y reían animadamente en compañía del dragón amarillo, jugando entre ellos con una pequeña pelota. Estaban sentados en el suelo formando un círculo y se la pasaban rodando de unos a otros.

Eso no era extraño, era habitual que Zeno hiciera pequeñas escapadas de sus tareas para jugar con los niños. El mismo Yun se lo consentía porque sabía la buena mano que tenía el rubio con ellos y a estos les venía bien divertirse después de haber pasado por tantas penalidades siendo tan pequeños. El simple hecho de que sonrieran teniendo a familiares gravemente enfermos o muertos recientemente ya parecía un pequeño milagro, algo que solo parecía poder conseguir el dragón inmortal.

Por todo esto, Shin-Ah había sido testigo de cómo Zeno jugaba con niños muchas otras veces, pero esta vez algo que no pudo identificar pareció captar su atención, porque se descubrió levantándose para acercarse a ellos.

Al grupo de niños no pareció molestarles o incomodarles su presencia, como le había pasado incontables veces en su aldea natal, simplemente le miraron un momento de reojo para luego seguir tranquilamente con el juego, pasándose la pelota de unos a otros sentados en el suelo formando un círculo mientras cantaban una canción infantil.

Shin-ah se sintió increíblemente aliviado por la aceptación de los niños. Después de todo el tiempo que había pasado no podía dejar de sentirse maravillado o agradecido con el hecho de que la gente no le temiera. Así que se sintió capaz de de sentarse a unos pocos metros de distancia de ellos mientras observaba su juego.

El dragón azul todavía no sabía qué era lo que le había impulsado a acercarse, lo único que sabía era que no podía apartar la mirada de la colorida pelota que rodaba continuamente de un lado a otro. ¿Se trataba de eso? ¿De la pelota? Ciertamente era bonita. Sus colores eran brillantes y llamativos y la forma en la que formaban patrones era bastante elaborada. Sin duda el objeto podía resultar atractivo para su privilegiada vista, pero había algo más. Había algo en el fondo de su mente que no podía identificar. Tal vez se tratara de algún sentimiento, porque él aún no era muy bueno para identificar esas cosas después de sus años de casi completa soledad, aunque las numerosas experiencias que había vivido con su nuevo grupo le hubieran ayudado a mejorar en ello. Solo sabía que no podía dejar de mirar la pelota y sentirse inquieto en su interior por aquella emoción que no podía nombrar.

De alguna manera Zeno pareció captar la fascinación que despertaba en él el colorido objeto, a pesar de que su expresión estaba oculta con su máscara. Porque, la próxima vez que la pelota llegó a las manos del rubio, este le sonrió ampliamente e hizo que el juguete fuera rodando esta vez hacia el dragón azul.

Shin-ah se sorprendió, y miró fijamente la pelota que se había detenido después de chocar levemente contra él y luego volvió a alzar la mirada para encontrarse con la brillante sonrisa del rubio. Fue entonces cuando un interruptor pareció activarse en su interior porque un torrente de sonidos e imágenes invadieron su mente.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Una colorida pelota rodaba hacia él y él la cogió con las manos._

" _Es tuya. Es un regalo."_

 _Él se giró para encontrarse con un brillante y sonriente dragón amarillo. La visión fue tan deslumbrante e inesperada que se quedó sin palabras, pero aún así tenía que agradecerle. Era la primera vez que alguien que no fuera Ao le daba algo, un "regalo". Quería agradecerle._

" _Gra.. Graci…" Comenzó a tartamudear él._

" _Seiryuu. No andes solo por ahí." Le llamó una autoritaria voz a su espalda sobresaltándole y él se giró para ver que su predecesor Ao se acercaba._

" _Lo siento, te he entretenido." Se disculpó el dragón amarillo, volviendo a llamar su atención. El brillo de la sonrisa del dragón amarillo se volvió más opaco, como cuando las nubes ocultan el sol. "Ese señor de ahí, cuida bien de él."_

" _Yo... cuido de él." Le respondió él después de un momento de vacilación, sin saber bien qué otra cosa podría responder._

 _El dragón amarillo extendió su garra hacia él, pero él no sintió miedo. Extrañamente sabía que podía confiar en el dragón amarillo. Había algo cálido en su pecho que se lo decía. Esa sensación de calidez solamente se incrementó cuando la garra del dragón amarillo se posó sobre su cabeza y le acarició cuidadosamente._

" _Si nos volvemos a encontrar, juguemos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?" Le dijo el dragón amarillo con una última sonrisa enigmática antes de desaparecer sin que él pudiera hacer nada para detenerle._

 _Él se sintió contrariado, porque él no quería que se fuera. La presencia del dragón amarillo había sido tan cálida y reconfortante, tanto que casi había parecido irreal. Lo único que demostraba que el dragón amarillo había estado realmente ahí era la colorida pelota y él se aferró a ella._

" _¿Quién era ese?" Espetó Ao a su espalda, sacándole de sus pensamientos._

" _Él me dio esto." Le explicó él, enseñándole el objeto que tenía en sus manos tímidamente, temiéndose que su predecesor se pudiera sentir contrariado y se lo quitara. Sin embargo no fue así afortunadamente._

" _Ya veo, así que era un vendedor ambulante." Habló Ao, claramente perdiendo interés en el asunto. Pero él se sintió en la obligación de corregirle._

" _No, él es un dragón amarillo…" Le dijo totalmente convencido a la vez que volvía a mirar a su alrededor en su busca, pero nuevamente no había rastro de su brillante presencia. Se había desvanecido._

" _¿De qué estás hablando?" Le preguntó Ao, claramente extrañado y desconcertado por su repentina declaración._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Seiryuu – le llamo Zeno, sacándole bruscamente de sus pensamientos. El dragón azul dejó de mirar la pelota que había cogido entre sus manos inconscientemente en algún momento y alzó la mirada para encontrarse una vez más con la sonrisa del rubio -. No te quedes solo ahí mirando, Seiryuu. ¿No quieres venir a jugar con nosotros? – le ofreció a la vez que hacía un ademán con las manos, animándole a que se acercara. Los niños mostraron su conformidad sonriendo e imitando el gesto del rubio.

Shin-ah se les quedó mirando quieto en el sitio durante unos segundos, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. ¿Qué había sido eso de hace un momento? ¿Había sido un recuerdo? ¿Era eso posible?

Volvió a mirar fijamente la sonrisa de Zeno. Era tan cálida y deslumbrante como siempre, al igual que lo había sido la del dragón amarillo de sus recuerdos. Tan nostálgica. ¿Dragón amarillo?

Shin-ah abrió la boca, con una pregunta en la punta de la lengua. Pero finalmente cambió de opinión, volviéndola a cerrar para limitarse a asentir.

Zeno parpadeó claramente sorprendido, obviamente no se había esperado que aceptara. En realidad el mismo Shin-ah tampoco sabía por qué había accedido esta vez, a pesar que el rubio ya se lo había ofrecido muchas veces antes y él siempre se había negado. Había sido como un impulso. Sin embargo el rubio se recuperó rápidamente de la impresión para sonreír aún más ampliamente.

-Entonces, ¿a qué estás esperando, Seiryuu? – le preguntó el dragón amarillo animadamente para luego palmear el suelo a su lado -. Ven a sentarte al lado de Zeno. Vamos a divertirnos todos juntos – exclamó efusivo.

Los niños vitorearon y también le animaron a ir con ellos, pareciendo realmente emocionados con la idea. El dragón azul se limitó a acercarse tímidamente, con pasos vacilantes, para sentarse en el lugar que le había indicado Zeno, justo a su lado.

Shin-ah apretó fuertemente la pelota que tenía en sus manos, sintiéndose inquieto por las miradas expectantes de los niños. La verdad era que ahora dudaba que esto hubiera sido una buena idea. Pero el rubio le dio una palmadita en el hombro y le dirigió una mirada alentadora, así que relajó un poco su rígida postura e hizo rodar la pelota frente a él. Esta fue rodando lentamente hasta llegar hasta el niño que estaba frente a él al otro lado del círculo que formaban los niños. El niño cogió la pelota, mostrándole una sonrisa a la que le faltaban un par de dientes, aunque aún así fue realmente hermosa para el dragón azul, y luego volvió a pasar la pelota rodando a una niña.

Los niños retomaron su canción infantil mientras seguían con el juego. Zeno en seguida se unió a ellos desafinando exageradamente, lo que provocó varias burlas de los niños y risitas de las niñas. Shin-ah siguió el movimiento de la colorida pelota con la mirada, deteniéndose a fijarse en los rostros sonrientes de los niños y niñas que le rodeaban cada vez que la agarraban. Se sorprendió porque los niños le pasaron la pelota a él más veces de las que había esperado, pero no hizo ningún comentario y se limitó a asegurarse de hacer rodar el balón hacia un niño o niña diferente cada vez.

De todos modos, Shin-Ah no podía abandonar por completo su tarea de hacer la vigilancia, por eso de vez en cuando se levantaba la máscara y oteaba el horizonte. Los niños parecían curiosos por este hecho, pero no mostraron temor o inquietud, por eso un tiempo después el dragón azul se sintió lo suficientemente cómodo como para quitarse la máscara del todo y dejarla a un lado. Los niños le miraron fijamente, claramente intrigados por sus inusuales ojos dorados, pero no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto, cosa que Shin-Ah agradeció sinceramente. En algún punto incluso comenzó a tararear suavemente la melodía que cantaban los niños inconscientemente.

-Zeno, te necesito – se escuchó la autoritaria voz de Yun, procedente de la cabaña que se había convertido en una clínica temporal -. Ya deja de jugar y ven a ayudarme.

-Sí, Zeno va enseguida – exclamó el rubio en respuesta, poniéndose de pie con un saltito y palmeando el hombro de Shin-Ah antes de decirle -. Zeno tiene que irse ya, así que Zeno te encarga a los niños, Seiryuu – declaró con una brillante sonrisa antes de marcharse corriendo dando brincos.

Shin-ah le siguió con la mirada desconcertado, abriendo y cerrando repetidamente la boca pero sin acertar a decir nada antes de que su rubio compañero desapareciera entrando dentro de la clínica improvisada.

Sintió todas las miradas de los niños fijas en su cogote, y no pudo evitar que le entrara un poco de pánico por la situación. ¿Qué esperaba Zeno que hiciera él solo con tantos niños? Aunque pudiera parecer exagerado, de alguna manera se sintió como si le hubiera dejado solo en pleno campo de batalla. Se sintió levemente traicionado e incluso algo resentido con él.

De repente sintió que algo chocaba levemente contra su pierna, y salió de su estado de estupefacción para girarse a mirar qué había sido para encontrarse con la colorida pelota justo frente a él.

-Es tu turno, Seiryuu – le dijo un niño frente a él con una amplia sonrisa, obviamente hacía sido él el que se la había lanzado.

Shin-Ah miró nuevamente la pelota que estaba a sus pies, aún levemente desconcertado, pero lo único que acertó a decir fue:

-Me llamo Shin-Ah – le aclaró el dragón azul sin saber muy bien por qué.

El niño parpadeó sorprendido por un momento, obviamente como Zeno le había llamado así antes había dado por hecho que ese era su nombre, pero al instante siguiente le volvió a sonreír despreocupadamente.

-En ese caso me corregiré. Vamos a jugar todos juntos, Shin-Ah – le dijo tranquilamente con una brillante sonrisa.

El dragón azul le miró fijamente, sin saber cómo debería reaccionar o responder a eso.

Esas palabras eran las que siempre había ansiado que le dijeran de niño, cuando veía a los hijos de los aldeanos jugar desde lejos sin atreverse a acercarse porque sabía que en cuanto se percataran de su presencia huirían de él.

Sin embargo ahora este niño, al igual que resto que también le rodeaban, le estaba mirando directamente a sus ojos de dragón con una sonrisa confiada, sin ningún rastro de temor.

De alguna forma el dragón azul se sintió al borde de las lágrimas por la indescriptible emoción que le invadió. Pero consiguió contenerlas milagrosamente, limitándose a esbozar lo que esperaba que pareciera una sonrisa sincera y asentir con la cabeza porque se sentía incapaz de hablar para expresar lo agradecido que se sentía por esas pocas palabras.

Afortunadamente su escueto gesto pareció ser suficiente, porque todos los niños soltaron una risita feliz antes de volver a empezar a cantar su canción infantil.

Shin-Ah cogió la pelota y la hizo rodar hacia una niña cercana, reanudando así el juego y sintiéndose indescriptiblemente feliz. O eso creía porque no encontraba otra forma de describir la emoción cálida que invadía su pecho.

De lo que no fue consciente el dragón azul fue de la mirada tierna y la sonrisa satisfecha que Zeno le dirigió desde el umbral de la puerta de la clínica, ya que se había vuelto a asomar discretamente para ser testigo de lo que pasaba.

El dragón amarillo se quedó mirando embelesado como Shin-Ah disfrutaba claramente de ese tonto juego infantil, como el niño feliz y despreocupado que debería haber sido pero nunca le permitieron ser.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo ahí parado como un pasmarote, bestia idiota? – se volvió a oír la voz de Yun reprendiéndole desde el interior -. Deja de perder el tiempo y ven de una vez a ayudarme.

-Zeno está yendo, Zeno está yendo – reiteró el rubio animadamente para volver a entrar en el interior de la clínica, esta vez sin preocupaciones.

Por lo menos esta vez había conseguido cumplir su promesa.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Creo que no hace falta decir en qué me he inspirado para escribir esto, ¿verdad? Simplemente como quería escribir algo tanto de Shin-ah como del OVA de Zeno, he terminado juntándolo todo aquí. Espero que os haya gustado.

Mañana domingo publicaré el siguiente capítulo de " **ENCAPUCHADO SONRIENTE** " y también anunciaré lo que tengo planeado publicar para la semana que viene en las notas finales.

Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


End file.
